Kanta Lekap si Sauron
by baabaaer
Summary: Sauron rabun jauh. Melkor memberinya hadiah. Ditulis dalam Bahasa Malaysia, pembaca Indonesia sila faham. Saya rasa mungkin patut masuk bawah Silmarillion, sila beri tunjuk ajar. Sebarang masalah sila komen. Karangan Sekali. Melkor mungkin OOC.


I have written my fanfictions in Facebook for some time. I do feel that my friends are giving me support to my fics. But now comes the time for me to be judged by people who have no idea of who I am. Be merciful, I am still afraid of being judged. On to my fic's intro.

There is a 15 second video that betrays more about the Family Guy's producers' knowledge about Sauron's past than a team parodying producers should. For example, the phrase "Oh, I'm so grounded!" implies Sauron had a boss. Which he did, the guy is called Morgoth, formerly Melkor.

I am aware of movie and book differences in potrayal of Sauron, Lidless Eye in movie, feeble ash-man in books. I am taking liberty in this schism to porpose that Sauron can still change between the two shapes, but the Lidless Eye being the less taxing to his power.

There are my friends in Facebook that asked me to write in Malay, here I am fulfiling their wishes. If you want me to write in English, I will post the translation in a few days. Without further ado, enjoy.

***

"Ah! Kanta lekap saya jatuh!"

Sauron, yang dalam bentuk bola mata gergasinya memerhatikan seluruh Bumi Tengah, telah kehilangan kanta lekapnya, yang jatuh tanpa sebarang sebab. Para Orc, Troll dan Manusia dari timur yang sedang berkawad berhenti dan mula memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Jangan sesiapa bergerak! Kalau ia pecah dipijak, saya akan bunuh pemijaknya!"

Mereka semua berhati-hati mencari kanta lekap itu, tanpa berganjak dari kedudukan mereka. Seekor Orc berteriak,

"Saya jumpa! Saya jumpa!"

Mulut si Sauron bukanlah mulut yang dipisahkan dari muka Sauron, tetapi gelaran kepada jurucakap kepada Sauron. Beliau yang berdiri berhampiran, meminta kanta lekap itu dari Orc itu. Orc itu melawan tetapi apabila Mulut si Sauron berteriak "POTONG GAJI!", Orc itu menyerah.

Mulut si Sauron menyerahkan kanta lekap itu kepada Sauron. Sauron telah kembali kepada bentuk orang berbaju zirah untuk sementara waktu. Sauron memakai kanta lekap itu setelah membersihkannya. Sauron tidak dapat mengekalkan bentuk itu dengan lama tanpa cincinnya, dan jika cincin itu tidak dijumpai, mungkin kuasanya akan lenyap sebelum dapat kembali kepada tuannya.

"Tuan," kata Mulut si Sauron, "kenapa tuan berkeras memakai kanta lekap ini? Ia terlalu mudah tertanggal, bulan ini sahaja sudah kali ketiga ia tertanggal."

"Saya pun tidak tahu kenapa, Habadar. Ia mengembalikan kenangan lama."

"Adakah ia menggembirakan, tuan?"

Sauron menganggukkan kepala. "Ya."

Sauron terbang lalu mengambil semula bentuk bola mata gergasi.

Sauron sedang memerhatikan para Orc yang sedang membina dinding kubu. Dia membantu Orc-orc itu dengan menggunakan kuasa dewanya dan menyebat mana-mana Orc yang berani mencetuskan pergaduhan. Sekarang bukan masanya untuk berpecah, terutamanya setelah kemenangan gilang-gemilang untuk tuan beliau, Morgoth.

Morgoth telah menitahkan mereka membina dinding kubu setelah beliau berjaya mencuri Silmaril daripada Finwe, ayah Feanor di Formenos, kubu keluarga Feanor. Beliau hanya berjaya dengan bantuan Ungoliant, makhluk labah-labah gergasi yang tiada siapa tahu asal-usulnya.

Namun labah-labah itu terlalu lapar, dan nafsunya tidak dapat dipenuhi Morgoth. Akhirnya Morgoth terpaksa berperang dengan bekas sekutunya, dan hampir kalah. Morgoth bernasib baik kerana Sauron telah mengetuai sepasukan Balrog untuk menghalau Ungoliant dan anak labah-labahnya dari Morgoth.

Sekarang Feanor dan seluruh ahli keluarganya, beserta angkatan tentera Bunian, dari bangsa Noldor yang ramai sedang bergerak ke Angband untuk menuntut kembali Silmaril mereka. Angband harus menjadi ampuh untuk menahan serangan bertubi-tubi bangsa Noldor.

Sauron sedang memutarkan tugas membina dinding kepada kumpulan Orc yang segar dari berehat apabila seekor Balrog datang bertemu dengan Sauron."Tuan Mairon, minta maaf kerana mengganggu. Saya dititahkan Tuan Melkor untuk memanggil tuan menghadap beliau."

Tiada siapa di dalam Angband yang setia kepada Morgoth memanggil beliau dengan nama itu. Sebaliknya semua kecuali Orc memanggil beliau Melkor, Beliau yang Bangkit dalam Kekuatan. Orc memanggil beliau Tuan Kegelapan, dan membenci beliau dengan sepenuh hati, walaupun kesetiaan mereka tidak berbelah-bahagi. Manakala Sauron masih memanggil dirinya Mairon, Yang Membanggakan.

Sauron memasuki bilik takhta Melkor dan tunduk hormat kepada beliau. Melkor kelihatan mulia mengenakan mahkota yang ditatahkan dengan Silmaril yang dicuri itu. Namun kerana Silmaril telah disucikan Valar Manwe agar tiada kejahatan dapat menggunakannya, Melkor kelihatan sedikit lemah memakainya. Namun, sesiapa yang berani menentang Melkor akan pasti hancur.

"Mairon, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuan awak terhadap saya apabila saya diserang Ungoliant."

Sauron terasa bangga lalu mendabikkan dada."Kebanggaan saya adalah untuk berkhidmat kepada tuan!"

Melkor hanya tersenyum. Ia kelihatan lembut kepada Sauron, namun semua makhluk mendapati ia cukup menakutkan.

"Saya mendapati kamu terlalu cuai apabila berperang. Malahan kamu telah digigit askar Ungoliant dalam pertempuran itu"

Sauron terkejut. Digigit?

"Tidak tuan, saya langsung tidak digigit mereka! Tentu ada Balrog yang memfitnah saya!"

Melkor ketawa dengan kuat, menggegarkan Angband. Para Orc yang sedang melakukan tugasan masing-masing menganggap gempa bumi telah berlaku dan mula menjalankan operasi mencari dan menyelamat.

"Saya nampak dengan mata kepala saya sendiri, Mairon. Malahan bengkak di kaki kiri kamu yang membuatkan saya sedar!"

Sauron menggetap giginya. Kenapakah dia begitu cuai?

Melkor berdiri dari takhtanya dan berjalan ke arah Sauron. 200 meter dari Sauron, Melkor mengangkat jarinya.

"Mairon, berapa jari saya sedang tunjukkan di tangan saya?"

"Dua?"

"Salah! Tiga. Mairon, saya mendapati kamu adalah rabun, dan saya tahu apakah hadiah yang saya patut berikan kepada awak untuk jasa awak menyelamatkan saya."

"Hah?"

Seekor naga sedang terapung di udara, mengangkat sepanduk yang dipenuhi simbol-simbol. Sauron sedang berusaha membaca simbol-simbol yang tertera, dari jarak 5 km, di atas salah satu menara Angband. Cahaya api dari mulut naga itu dan dari obor di menara itu menerangi kegelapan di Angband.

"Th, s, d, mmmm... Tidak dapat Tuan!"

Melkor memberi isyarat kepada naga itu. Naga itu sekarang berjarak 4 km dari Sauron. Sauron tidak dapat membaca banyak huruf.

Setelah beberapa kali Sauron melakukan ujian mata, akhirnya pada jarak 500 meter, barulah Sauron dapat membaca kebanyakan simbol pada sepanduk itu.

Melkor mencatit pencapaian Sauron. Dia memerhatikan skor Sauron, mengganggukkan kepala, lalu berkata kepada Sauron.

"Kamu perlu berehat malam ini. Saya mahu membuat sesuatu, dan saya tidak mahu diganggu. Besok kita ulang ujian yang sama."

Sauron menunggu di biliknya, hingga jam rekaannya menandakan malam sudah tiba. Apabila jam ciptaan Sauron menunjukkan pagi, Sauron masih terlena kerana cahaya dari Dua Pokok sudah musnah. Para Orc sudah mula bekerja tanpa arahan Sauron. Sauron hairan kenapa dia boleh terlena apabila memakai badan Bunian. Mungkin ia adalah kesan sampingan, kerana badan perlu berehat, tetapi minda tidak?

Sauron terus menunggu hingga seekor Orc meminta beliau menghadap Tuan Melkor di menara yang sama kelmarin. Beliau sedang memerhatikan ke arah luar Angband, seolah-olah menunggu Feanor. Silmaril yang di atas kepalanya seolah-olah mengolok Feanor, memanggilnya datang kepada kematiannya di pintu Angband. Melkor tersenyum apabila Sauron tunduk hormat di hadapan beliau.

Melkor mengisyaratkan Sauron menghampirinya.

"Jangan takut Mairon, saya ada hadiah untuk kamu."

Apabila Sauron hampir setangan dari Melkor, Melkor mengisyaratkan Sauron datang lebih dekat lagi.

"Saya akan pakaikan sesuatu di mata kamu. Buka mata kamu luas-luas, Mairon."

Sauron membuka matanya. Melkor cuba melekapkan kanta yang paling ganjil yang pernah Sauron lihat kepada anak matanya. Sauron cuba mengelipkan mata.

"Jangan kelip mata!"

Sauron patuh akan Melkor dan berharap ia tidak membutakan matanya. Kanta itu telah dilekapkan kepada anak mata Sauron. Sauron masih menahan matanya dari berkelip.

"Kamu sudah boleh kelipkan mata."

Sauron mengelipkan matanya. Matanya terasa selesa, seperti tiada apa-apa di matanya.

"Mairon, adakah mata kamu pedih?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Naga! Angkat sepanduk! Mairon, mari buat ujian mata lagi sekali."

Sauron mendapati pandangannya dalam suram malam sungguh jelas. Malahan apabila naga itu pergi jauh sedikit, dalam jarak 7 kilometer atas permintaan Sauron, Sauron masih dapat membaca sepanduk itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan! Saya akan hargai hadiah tuan ini!"

"Sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba Melkor mengubah nada suaranya dari lembut kepada kasar dan bergema.

"Mairon, ini ialah kurnia saya kepada kamu. Kalau kamu hilangkannya, saya akan penjarakan kamu di penjara paling dalam Angband! Faham?"

Sauron menggigil dan melutut.

"Saya faham Tuan."

Suara Melkor kembali kepada biasa.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengar cara penjagaan kanta lekap ini.", lalu Melkor mengajar segala perkara yang patut Sauron tahu tentang penjagaan dan pembaikpulihan kanta lekap. Sauron mendengar dengan teliti.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh berehat sekarang."

Sauron tunduk hormat, lalu kembali ke biliknya.

Sudah berzaman kanta lekap itu menyertai Sauron dalam suka-duka hidupnya. Melihat kepahitan dan kemanisan kejahatan. Bersama, apabila tuannya yang disayangi ditangkap dan dihumban ke Pintu Malam. Bersama apabila musuhnya Ar-Pharazon berjaya ditipunya hingga memusnahkan diri sendiri. Bersama apabila Luthien Tinuviel mengalahkan dirinya, memaksanya meninggalkan badannya. Kanta itu Sauron angkat dalam bentuk rohnya kembali ke Angband.

Apabila Sauron berubah bentuk kepada apa sahaja, kanta lekap itu menyertai Sauron, berubah menurut kesesuaian rupa Sauron. Mungkin karya Melkor semuanya adalah jahat, namun bagi Sauron, kanta ini ialah bukti bahawa Melkor juga berupaya kepada kebaikan.

Sauron tidak peduli kalau ada kanta lekap jenama baru di pasaran, dia tidak akan membelinya. Baginya, hanya satu pasang kanta lekap yang dekat di hatinya. Dan dia akan terus menggunakannya, hingga ke akhir kekuasaannya, dan apabila dia disatukan bersama tuannya di Pintu Malam.


End file.
